<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Show Me Your Hands! by happyaspie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240500">Just Show Me Your Hands!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyaspie/pseuds/happyaspie'>happyaspie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Mini fics [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Peter Parker, Peter Parker Gets Distracted, Stubborn Peter Parker, Worried Tony Stark, mild burns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:29:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyaspie/pseuds/happyaspie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Getting injured while in the Spider-suit was bad.  Getting injured while out of the spider-suit was just embarrassing.  Especially if said injury just so happened to have happened while inside of Tony Stark's private lab.  <em></em></em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Mini fics [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>179</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Show Me Your Hands!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/peer-parker">peer-parker</a> asked:</p><p>For the prompt post, a dialogue prompt: "If you really are okay, then come over here and show me."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Getting injured while in the Spider-suit was bad.  Getting injured while out of the spider-suit was just embarrassing.  Especially if said injury just so happened to have happened while inside of Tony Stark's private lab.  </p><p> </p><p>"When you take that off of the tray it's going to be very hot.  Either let it sit for a few or put on some gloves," Tony had said as Peter programmed the machine to cut the custom pieces his new web-shooter design required.</p><p> </p><p>"I know, Mr. Stark," Peter said without much thought.  Anytime he used any of the equipment in the room, Tony insisted on giving him a short rundown on how it worked.  Every time.  He'd heard that same speech about the finished product being hot at least a dozen times over the last two weeks alone.  "I've got it.  Stop worrying."</p><p> </p><p>After getting the sheet metal in place, Peter started the machine and wandered back over towards his desk.  He didn't really have anything to do until his parts were completed so he started to text Ned.  That turned out to be an excellent distraction because it seemed as though no time had passed before the equipment was beeping to let him know that it was done.  </p><p> </p><p>Peter glanced across the room and back down at his phone where Ned was in the middle of telling him a detailed story about his last conversation with Betty.  With very little thought, he decided that if he hurried, he could get his laser cut items off of the machine and be back to his phone before his friend could ask him anything.  </p><p> </p><p>In his rush to get back to his conversation, Peter grabbed the largest part off of the tray with his bare hands, dropping it immediately.  Tony hadn't been exaggerating when he said that it would be hot.  He had to bite his lip to keep himself from giving away his situation.  However, that wasn't enough to stop the way he was breathing extra heavily through his nose. </p><p> </p><p>"You okay over there?" Tony asked from his own workbench.</p><p> </p><p>"Yep.  Don't worry," Peter replied.  He wasn't sure he could anything else without his voice cracking.   He knew he should be running cool water over his already blistering fingers but he couldn't bring himself to move.  If he went to the sink, Tony would know that he'd messed up and he really wasn't feeling up to any lectures at the moment.  Besides, he had a healing factor.  All he had to do was to suck it up for a while and it would mend it's self.  No one would ever know.</p><p> </p><p>Tony craned his neck so that he could get a better view of the back of the kids head and sighed, "Are you sure?  You don't sound okay," he said, having already zeroed in on the harsh breaths coming from his young mentee.</p><p> </p><p>After taking a deep breath through his nose, Peter closed his eyes and nodded his head.  "Yeah, I'm fine.  I promise," he lied.  He was not fine and the way he couldn't seem to get his voice to stop wavering seemed to prove it because Tony was getting up from his seat.</p><p> </p><p>"If you really are okay, then come over here and show me," Tony said with his arms crossed over his chest.  He had no idea what the kid had done but he was certain he'd done something.</p><p> </p><p>"Actually, Mr. Stark," Peter said with a smile turned grimace, "I was thinking that I might stay right here."  Then as he watched his mentor approached him he stupidly shoved his hands into his pockets and that was it.  If he thought his fingers stung before, now they felt as though they had been set on fire.  </p><p> </p><p>At that moment, Peter wanted to pull the offending hand back out but he was afraid to. Then Not only would Tony see the burns but he was certain it would cause an entirely new wave of pain. He could feel tears building behind his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Kid, just give it up and tell me what happened. It's not like I can't tell you're hurt.  You're crying," Tony said as he looked the boy over with scrutiny.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not crying, Mr. Stark.  My eyes are just... sweating?" Peter lamely explained. "I'm good."</p><p> </p><p>"Great," Tony said with a tight smile.  "Then you won't mind if I take a look at your hands."</p><p> </p><p>"Actually I would mind," Peter returned, then throwing out the first excuse that came to mind.  "My hands are cold."</p><p> </p><p>"Interesting," Tony said with a quirk of his brow.  "I thought you were sweating."</p><p> </p><p>Even though Peter knew that man knew that he was lying he wasn't prepared to give in.  "My eyes are sweating.  My hands are cold.  You worry too much," he said.</p><p> </p><p>Tony rolled his eyes.  "Just show me your hands!"</p><p> </p><p>Not wanting to disobey, Peter slowly pulled his good hand out and held it out for Tony to examine.  When the man motioned for him to show him the other he took a deep breath and begrudgingly held it out as well.</p><p> </p><p>"I worry too much, do I?" Tony asked as he deposited the kid in front of the sink and went to get the first-aid kit.</p><p> </p><p>Being as stubborn as he was, Peter was unwilling to admit defeat.  Instead, he looked up and his mentor concerned features and tried to smile.  "Yep.  You definitely worry too much."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Want more?  Come shout at me on <a href="https://yes-i-am-happyaspie.tumblr.com%22">tumblr!</a>  While you're there, check out the tag <a href="https://yes-i-am-happyaspie.tumblr.com/tagged/happyaspie-mini-fic">#happieaspie mini fic</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>